A Funny Accident
by SkipChanDesu
Summary: Pairing: Yatori (Yato x Hiyori) Yato, Yukine and Hiyori decided to spend the day at the beach. But something happens. Find out all the ordeals Hiyori and Yukine have to go through because Yato decided to be a little naughty! :3 This was only supposed to be a small story, but a lot of people asked me to continue. And so I did. :) Rated M for strong language and mild sexual content.
1. A Funny Accident Part 1

"-To! Yato! Wake up!" Yukine's voice broke through Yato's sleeping mind. "Hiyori is already here. Let's go!"

"Huh, let me sleep Yukine..."

"What are you saying? We promised Hiyori that we'd go to the beach today! If you don't get dressed fast, we'll lose the bus!"

Yato finally came down from the dream land.

Downstairs, Hiyori was chatting with Kofuku and Daikoku.

"Are you two sure you don't want to come with us?" Hiyori asked.

"We have to look after the store. But you guys go and have fun." Daikoku replied, offering a sweet smile.

"Nhaaaa, Daikoku, I wanna go, too! Let's goooooo! _Pwease_?"

"No! If you go to a crowded place like the beach, who knows what misfortunes could happen!" Daikoku countered.

Eventually, Yato and Yukine came down from their room.

Before leaving, Kofuku pulled Hiyori to the side.

"Hiyorin, take care, okay?"

"Hum, we're just going to swim. Don't worry."

"I have a bad feeling... Don't let Yato out of your sight, the whole time. promise?"

Hiyori was puzzled but Kofuku was right. Knowing Yato as well as she does, if he ran somewhere alone he would definitly get in trouble.

"Okay, leave it to me!"

* * *

The three were at the bus stop waiting for the bus to arrive. Yato was sitting on the bench with their luggage while the other two were standing up, further ahead.

At some point, Hiyori looked at Yato and saw him eating a sandwich.

"Yato! What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? I'm eating. I was sooo hungry." He answered with a grin.

"But you just ate breakfast at Kofuku's!"

Yukine rushed to Yato's side, only to see that all the food they had prepared for the day was completely gone.

Needless to say, Yukine punched the hell out of Yato.

"Yukine, do you still have any money left?"

"I have this much."

"Ah, good..." Hiyori sighed in relief. "With the amount I have, we can still buy something at the beach."

In the mean time, the bus arrived.

* * *

When the three reached their destination, it was a quarter past 12.

"Can we go have lunch now?" Yato was hopeful.

"You... You can't have any! You already ate too much!" Hiyori retorted.

"But..." The God's eyes were filled with tears.

"If you say you're hungry again, I'm gonna kill you." Yukine glared at his partner.

Without further ado, Hiyori bought some food for her and Yukine. The storewoman gave her a jar of umeboshi as, apparently, she was the number 100 costumer, that day.

As the two were filling their bellies, Yato tried to take a few bites, but Yukine would always catch him and push him away.

When they finished their meal, Hiyori suggested they'd go refresh a bit by the water.

Yato stayed behind, claiming he would protect their luggage. That wasn't his true purpose, though. He, incessantly, glared at the umeboshi jar. A few seconds later, the jar was emptied.

* * *

Yukine and Hiyori were playing, happily by the sea, throwing water at each other, laughing and running.

After a while, Hiyori looked to where Yato was supposed to be, only to find out he wasn't actually there.

"Yukine! Yato's gone!"

"Huh?! Where did that baka go?!"

They both rushed to their belongings.

"Hey, Hiyori... The umeboshi are all gone too."

"Yato, you-" Hiyori's words were interrupted by a scream coming from the seaside.

It was Yato. He was going around all the girls, harassing them with his business cards.

Suddenly, Yato stopped. He kind of looked depressed...?

Then, he took his clothes off, for some unknown reason and started running in circles, shouting _I'm the Yatogami. I'll make your wished come true._

Coming from someone in his situation, that was bound to sound shady.

"The _fuck_ is that _bastard_ doing?!" Yukine shouted.

At that very moment, Hiyori's phone started ringing.

"Ah, Hiyorin~? I just remembered why I was so reluctant this morning. They usually sell umeboshi at beach stores. Don't let Yato near them." It was Kofuku on the other side of the line.

"Huh... Kind of... Too late, ahah..." The girl replied to Kofuku's advice. "What exactly happens if he does eat them?"

"You see, we Gods don't get drunk with alcohol, but umeboshi have the same effect on us that alcohol has for humans."

"So... What you're saying is... YATO'S DRUNK?"

"Yato is what?!" Yukine overheard. "More importantly, Hiyori, Yato has run off to somewhere again. I lost track of him. We have to find him before he does something stupid and even gets arrested!"

Hiyori ended Kofuku's call.

"Let's do this, Yukine!"

* * *

_Obs: Umeboshi are pickled plums._


	2. A Funny Accident Part 2

Hiyori and Yukine set out to search for the troublesome God. But the beach was so big, they had no idea where to start. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

"We should split up and search. As soon as we do, we'll meet up in front of the store." Hiyori suggested.

Now that Hiyori was alone, she tried detaching her soul from her body so she could find Yato by sniffing out his scent.

"Hum... From the cliffs' direction!"

She was right. There he was, Yato, stealing a girl's swimsuit this time and trying to put it on himself.

"Yato! You stop this nonsense right now!"

"Oh, Hiyori~ I've missed you!" Yato shouted as he got closer to the girl and kissed her cheek.

The half _ayakashi_ turned red as a tomato. She tried to punch _Yatogami_ in the face but he was quicker than her and escaped somewhere else, again.

She continued the chase. It seemed like Yato was going around in circles, in the cliffs area.

When Hiyori was passing through some rocks, she felt a soft skin touching her from behind. That sweet smell... It was Yato.

The God embraced the girl and whispered her name in her ear.

She was quite sensitive, so it sent shivers down her spine and she became pretty red, pretty fast.

"You look so stunning today, Hiyori..." He paused for a moment to play with the girl's hair. "Actually, you are beautiful."

The girl turned around to push him away, but Yato blocked her against the rocks.

Yato looked Hiyori straight in her eyes and slowly moved his face closer to hers. Their lips almost meeting.

"Yat-Yato... You're too close..." Her breathing became heavier.

"Your neck looks so pretty..." The God of Fortune started caressing the girl's neck with his right hand. Then, he kissed it, gradually going down until he kissed her collar bones.

Hiyori's body was trembling a lot. She felt hot. She wanted to break free from him but it proved to be an impossible task for her.

"I love your reactions. You're wet, aren't you?"

"Whaaat?! No-No! I'm not..."

As Yato was going to slide his hand down Hiyori's body, Yukine showed up.

"YATO, YOU _FUCK__ER_! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HIYORI?!"

The _regalia_ jump kicked his partner in the face, throwing him far to the sea.

"Are you okay?" He asked the girl, now on her knees in the sand from the shock.

"Yes, I think so..."

Yato remained unconscious for the rest of the day, so Yukine had to piggy-back carry him.

* * *

Back at Kofuku's house, Daikoku was ready to lecture Yato big time when he woke up.

"Hiyorin~ Are you going to be okay going home alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine Kofuku, thanks."

"I can take you home if you want." Yukine offered but Hiyori politely turned him down.

* * *

Hiyori finally got back at her place and took a long relaxing bath.

"I can't believe what happened today... Yato, that _baka_!"

"He kissed my skin... It feels like his scent still lingers in my body even if I wash it a million times."

"It felt really weird. I felt weird... What was that sensation..."

"Want to find out?" A voice called out suddenly, but she was supposed to be alone in the bath...?

She looked at her side and saw Yato. Needless to say, she freaked out and threw the soap, the shampoo bottle and a basin at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?! How did you even escape Daikoku and Yukine?!"

"That hurts, Hyiori! My head feels heavy but I managed to sneak out." He had a huge grin on his face. "I wanted to apologise to you for what I was trying to do, earlier..."

"By breaking into my bath and seing me naked?!"

"Sorry! On the plus side, you have a great body."

"Argh! Get out!"

* * *

After Hiyori put her clothes on she sat down and gave Yato a chance to explain himself.

"I was drunk so I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry."

"You better be."

Yato leaned in close to the girl.

"But you know... I only acted out of my true desires. I really do think you're beautiful and I really like you."

Hiyori became embarrassed but she could tell he was being truthful.

"Yato..."

The God put his hand on the girl's still wet hair.

"Is it okay if I... Kiss you?" He asked.

The girl blushed even more but didn't show any signs of resistence.

Their lips finally touched and their tongues intertwined.

"Yato... I like-"

"YATO, YOU _BASTARD_! HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY!" Yukine and Daikoku showed up to take Yato back, interrupting the two.

"Oh shit! Gotta go Hiyori~!" He said as he winked his eye and ran away for his life.

"Wait, you _bastard_!" The other two threatened as they ran after Yato, out of the window.

"Why does this have to happen to me!" Hiyori shouted.

* * *

Obs: First of all, I got to read the manga a few days ago and also saw the second OVA. It showed Yato and Bishamon getting drunk with normal alcohol which invalidates the theory I used in this story. But I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless. :p

I wanted to spice things up a little bit more than this, but I think this website doesn't tolerate explicit material so, I left it at the teasing phase.

It was fun writing this. Poor Hiyori. xD Hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing. ^^

See you soon in other Noragami fics. :p


	3. School Party On!

A few days had passed since Yato's adventure on the beach. School had started again so he hadn't been able to see Hiyori for a while. Yukine, on the other side, often went to school with her.

"Such a good kid, going to school, focusing on his studies. Yes, good kid..." He said while rubbing his chin as if he was a proud father. "BUT I WANT TO SEE HIYORI TOO! I want to smell her, touch her and so much more!"

"Hey Yato, keep it down, will ya?! And stop being such a creep!" Daikoku shouted as he came running up the stairs and barged in the God's borrowed room.

At the same time, Kofuku showed up.

"Yay, let's go play with Hiyorin~!"

The two _baka_ Gods clasped their hands together and immediately hopped away towards Hiyori's high school, leaving a trace of sparkles behind them.

Obviously, the Poverty God's _shinki_ went after them to make sure they wouldn't get into any trouble.

* * *

Ding dong ding~

The bell rung signalizing the beginning of the last period. Since the last class was P.E., Yukine was packing his things and getting ready to go back home.

As he strolled calmly through the gate, feeling happy for a day well spent, something rushed by him, leaving a dreadful feeling in the air. The boy quickly perceived what it was. Or rather, who they were.

"Yukine, catch them!" Daikoku shouted from afar.

The blonde turned 180 degrees and made his way after the troublemakers, whilst the older _shinki_ tailed him a few meters away.

* * *

In the school's open field, Hiyori and her classmates were stretching out so they could start their lesson.

"Come around, students!" The teacher called them in. "As you can see, today we'll be practicing the vault jump. Go in alphabetical order."

The students replied with a long and nonchalant yes.

When the half phantom girl started dashing towards the jumping object, Yato materialize on top of the mat across the vault.

"Hiyori, come! Jump into my arms~!" He voiced.

Before completing the jump, the girl dropped her human body in mid-air and turned to kick Yato sideways.

Hiyori's kick was so powerful, it sent the self-proclaimed _Fortune God_ flying 10 meters away from his original spot.

Then, it was Kofuku's turn to make an appearance. She quickly clung to Hiyori, rubbing her cheeks against her.

And, of course, the rest of the party came crashing down on both Gods, not long after.

What was supposed to be a normal and peaceful class, just turned to a circus.

All the students and the teacher circled around Iki Hiyori's body lying on the floor, completely unconscious. Therefore, someone eventually took her to the infirmary.

"Argh... What should I do now? This is all your fault, Yato!" The girl accused.

"But, but... I just wanted to see you!~" Yato tried explaining.

"Doesn't matter! Look at what you've caused! They even cancelled the class because of this incident!" Yukine retorted, hitting his partner in the head with massive strength.

"I'm sorry Hiyori, Yukine. It was my fault for allowing these two idiots to leave the house."

"It's okay, Daikoku. I know how difficult it is to stop these two." The _hanyou_ reassured.

Suddenly, the earth started shaking terribly.

"An earthquake?!"

The school's field opened in two and, from within the fissure, arose multiple _ayakashi._

"Argh! This is why we can't bring Kofuku out!" Daikoku cried.

The party immediately adopted a fighting stance so they could get rid of the threat in front of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bishamon's realm...

"Viina, looks like there is a disturbance near Iki-san's high school." Kazuma informed.

"What is wrong, Kazuma?"

"A large number of high class _ayakashi_ have materialized there, for some reason."

"Gather the other _shinki_. We'll go forthwith take care of them." Bishamon ordered as she stoop up with a serious expression painted on her white-stoned face.

* * *

_Obs: Heya guys! I know, I know... It took me forever to come back. But, here I am again and, as you all asked, with the continuation of this fic! :D_

_Since I'm going to stretch it, I thought it would be a better idea to include more characters and a little more action to the mix._

_Anyway, sorry for the HUGE delay and hope you like this! ^^_


	4. Scents

***WARNING: CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT***

"Ya-Yato! To your left!" Hiyori desperately warned the Fortune God.

"Sekki, come to me!"

As Yato pronounced those words, Yukine quickly transformed into two _katana_ in his hands. Without further delay, he dashed towards the _ayakashi_ which was attacking to his left. The enemy was felled with two clean diagonal cuts.

"_Sugoi_... Just as legends say. Blessed shinki sure are incredible!" Daikoku whispered, completely astonished. "But this isn't the time to be impressed. Kofuku, call me! We have to fight too!_ Although this is your fault in the first place..._"

"Ah, you're right! Come Kokki!"

Both Gods fought the best they could to exterminate all the fiends but they seemed endless.

Hiyori also tried helping them whenever she could with her powerful kicks but there's not much a half-phantom could do. Not to mention she was an easy target, dividing Yato and Kofuku's attention.

A flying monster glided down after the girl as fast and as accurate as an eagle hunting for its prey.

Yato noticed and made his way to help the highschooler, though he was interrupted midway by yet another ferocious _ayakashi_.

The winged _ayakashi_ finally reached Hiyori. A ton of dust was raised to the skies, visibility was almost null.

"Hiyori!" Yatogami shouted.

Did the monster get her? Did she somehow get away?

Yato couldn't help but feel restless. Sekki cross-cut all the _awakashi_ which came towards his master while he was on his way to the dusty site.

Suddenly, something came out of the dusty cloud. It was Bishamon's lion _shinki_: Kinki. On its back rode Hiyori.

Afterwards, gunshots were heard and a couple of enemies died.

"It came from the rooftop!" Kokki voiced.

The shots came from yet another of Bishamon's _shinki_. This time it was Gaiki and Suuki, the twin guns.

"Bisha! You came to rescue us!" Kofuku cried in happiness.

Vaisravana jumped down, taking out a few more _ayakashi_ within her range.

"We'll leave the talk for later. Kofuku, open a vent with Kokki's ability!"

"Hai, Bisha!" The Poverty God agreed without second thought.

"What? Are you crazy?! If she does that, even more_ ayakashi_ will show up!" Daikoku declared.

"Kazuma had an idea. If a vent is opened, it is possible to send the current _ayakashi_ back to where they came from."

"And how are we supposed to do that?!" Yato questioned.

"First, we need to open the rift. Next, try to direct all the fiends in its direction. The rest is up to my_ shinki_."

Yato was still skeptical. However, they didn't really had better options.

The group fought according to plan.

A few minutes later, Bishamon shouted _"Activate"_ and a boundary was created around the field. The barrier got smaller and smaller untill all the monsters were trapped and fell through the vent.

"Kofuku, close the vent!" Bishamon ordered.

And so Kofuku did.

With this, the crisis was successfully adverted.

* * *

There was a familiar smell in the air.

Hiyori opened her eyes. She got up from the bed and looked around. She was in Kofuku's room.

Knock knock~

"I'm coming in!" Yukine announced. "Oh, you're up Hiyori! How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, I guess. What happened? My memory is fuzzy..."

"First, eat up. You need to get your strength back. After that, we'll tell you what went on in the battlefield." The boy smiled and turned around, stepping out of the room.

Hiyori glanced at the plate in front of her.

"Curry, my favorite, huh?" The girl pleasantly ate her food.

Not long after, she picked up on another smell. A charming one at that.

"You can come in, you know, Yato?"

The door opened.

"Ho-How did you know I was there? Oh, it's not like I was stalking you or anything!"

"Ahaha, it's fine." Hiyori placed her eyes on the man before her and shyly said: "Come closer..."

Yato instantly blushed but did as he was told.

"I wasn't good enough." He let out as soon as he took a seat next to the girl. "I wanted to protect you but I couldn't. I'm so useless. How do I want to be a Fortune God if I can't even make sure you're okay and-"

"Kiss me." Hiyori whispered into Yato's ear, interrupting him.

"Wha-WHAT? Are you still sick? Maybe you should rest a bit more! Yes, that's it!"

"_Yaboku_, kiss me!" The girl's voice was firm.

Hearing his real name coming out of Hiyori's pink soft lips sent a shiver down his spine. This wasn't the time to doubt his abilities. He should just do whatever he could to make his most important person happy.

Their lips gently touched. And again. Yato's tongue intertwined with Hiyori's. When their mouths parted, a thin line of saliva still linked them together.

The God's right hand nervously opened up her uniform shirt, button by button, revealing a light-blue bra behind it.

Hiyori's breasts weren't neither big nor small. They were exactly the right size.

"So soft..." He admired them.

"Baka, don't say that. It's embarrassing..." Her face was completely red.

Iki Hiyori wasn't really the submissive type of girl. She mercilessly attacked Yato's neck with her lips and tongue. She would nibble his ears here and there and then slowly made her way downward with her daring tongue.

In a matter of just a few seconds, she reached his pants.

"Hiyori, don't...!"

"Why not? It's already this big."

The girl pulled Yato's pants down. His underwear came out next.

"So this is what a guys' look like..."

"Is this your first time? Shit, of course it is! Hiyori, you don't have to do this!"

His words fell on deaf ears.

Her tongue continued to work, now up and down on Yato's member.

Yato tried his best not to let out his voice. But the pleasure was so intense, a couple of moans escaped his mouth.

Soon after, the highschooler slowly opened her mouth and enveloped Yato's shaft. Her hands caressed his testicles.

The stimulation was too high.

"Hiyori, I'm cumming...!"

Yatogami's cum spurt out onto Iki's chest.

Hiyori wans't satisfied just yet.. She was getting ready to continue when Yato pushed her against the wall, seizing her wrists.

That move turned her on even more than she already was.

"He-Hey Hiyori... It's better if we stop for now."

"Eh...? Why?"

"You see, huh... How do I say this..."

At that moment, Yukine knocked on the door.

"Hiyori? Is everything alright? I heard some sounds. I'm going in, okay?"

"Yukine? Shit!"

Yato quickly dressed and covered Hiyori with the sheets. Then, he ran towards the window and disappeared into the night.

"Hey, Yato!" The girl shouted.

"Huh, was Yato here?" Yukine asked as he entered.

Hiyori just awkwardly stared at Yukine.

_"What just happened? Why did Yato bail out? Maybe he doesn't like me...?"_

* * *

_Obs: Waaaa! I finally did it! When I first came to this site, I thought it didn't allow explicit content. But a lot of you guys told me it did and I should write it if I was comfortable with it. This is it! Or, part of it. Things are slowly heating up! :3_

_And who would've guessed Hiyori was actually a seme, eheh :3_

_What do you guys think so far? Did you like it? Should I describe the scenes with more detail, less or this is good? :p_

_See ya in the next chapter! :D_


	5. God's Meeting

"_Ah, no...! Hiyori, that feels good... Ah..._!"

Yukine kicked Yato so he could wake up.

"_Do-don't be so rough...!_"

"Wake up, you pervert!" Yukine kicked his partner again, angrily.

"Huh...? Yukine? Where did Hiyori go?"

"Urgh, what did I do to deserve an idiot God like him..." The boy muttered, looking to the sky, from the window. "Just hurry up and go get ready. Today's the God's meeting concerning the recent _ayakashi_'s appearances."

That's right. The incident in Hiyori's school wasn't the only one happening recently. All around the world, the fiends are going on a rampage.

"_Nee_, Yato. Do you think the Sorcerer has anything to do with this...?"

Yatogami's eyes turned cold with fear.

"I hope not. If he is somehow involved, I can't even begin to imagine what it is that he is aiming for."

Both entities dressed up so they could leave with Kofuku and Daikoku.

"Yato, one more thing. Did anything happen between you and Hiyori?"

"Huh?! Of-of course not. I didn't do anything to her, I promise!" Yato tried to cover.

Yukine was still suspicious, but he let it go for the time being.

A few minutes later, Daikoku came to their room, asking if they were ready.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iki Hiyori was already in school grounds.

There was a rumour running around the students about the destruction of the field. Normal people can't see _ayakashi_ so they were all curious about what might've happened.

The girl walked towards her classroom with a poker face.

"It's weird to be the only ones who know the truth behind the school's incident, isn't it?" Someone whispered in Hiyori's ear.

The half-phantom jumped from the scare.

The one who showed up behind her like a ghost was Yato's father, Fujisaki.

Upon realising who it was, Hiyori's face hardened and she became highly fidgty.

"There, there. No need to be so afraid. Didn't you say you'd fight me head on?" He teased, with an evil grin. "Besides, I'm not planning to hurt you. Not yet, at least." He laughed as he walked away from from the girl.

But, before he could disappear, Hiyori asked: "You're behind the _ayakashi_'s attack the other day, aren't you?"

"Am I? That's a pretty bold accusation, little girl."

_'Little girl'_ Those words pissed her off.

"My intel told me Kofuku was around. Isn't it saffer to assume it was all her fault? She is the Bad Luck God, after all.~" He continued. Afterwards, Fujisaki dissolved into thin air, leaving no trace.

* * *

Yato and company had arrived at the God's realm. Bishamon, Ebisu and Tenjin were already there.

Little Ebisu quickly ran to Yatogami's arms upon setting his eyes on the Fortune God.

It wasn't that long ago they had all been together in the _'No God's Month'_, but he would always receive Ebisu with a warm smile.

Bishamon and Kazuma also made their way towards the group. And Tenjin? Well, he was surrounded by a huge mob. No surprises there.

Not long after, Ookuninushi-sama called all the present Gods, starting the meeting.

"Gods of all around the world, I called you today to discuss an important issue. There have been a lot of _ayakashi_ sightings as of late. Way more than usual. We need to ascertain the reason and plan what to do in order to end this madness." Ookuninushi glanced at Kofuku with a defying look and asked her: "Kofuku, did you open any vents again?"

"Eeeeh? I did nothing. I may bring misfostune, but I do know better than to just call ayakashi for fun." She answered honestly, pouting.

"Okay, okay. I'm not accusing you. I just want to lay all the possibilities on the table." Next, he glared at Yato. He had a feeling Yaboku could be involved somehow but he didn't have enough proof to say anything. Afterall, only Bishamon and Kazuma knew for certain about his connection to The Sorcerer.

"This must be that fella's fault, the one you Japanese Gods call Sorcerer." A Nordic God claimed. "Didn't he steal that brush which let's you control demons?"

The atmosphere was instantly filled with a small buzz.

"It's because you Japanese don't have enough power to take care of your own country's issues. Now a single entity is recking the world avoc." Another God shot.

At that moment, a screeching laugh echoed through the air.

Everyone glanced twoards it's direction. There was someone small standing a few meters away.

'A child?' The question everyone wanted to voice but remained trapped in their mouths.

The little girl rose her head. Behind her black bangs, her wine-colored eyes struct a feeling of fear throughout the croud.

It was her, Nora.

Yukine instantly shook Yato since he had been paralized by the _shinki_'s presence.

"Yato, get yourself together! It's Nora, you know what that means, don't you?!" Yukine warned.

"Ohayo~" Nora saluted with a twisted smirk and open arms.

* * *

Back on Japan, Hiyori knew something was wrong. She felt a strange shiver down her spine.

"Yato an the others are in danger... I need to find a way to go to Heaven." She thought.

Although she knew she wasn't strong enough, she still felt the duty to do something regarding this matter. And even though she hadn't talked to Yato about what happened in Kofuku's house.

"Ah, I'll die of embarressement if he sees me! But, this is not the time to idle around!"

* * *

_Obs: Yato's father and Nora finally showed up. What do they want? They must be planning something big, if they're messing with the whole world and not just Japan._

_And everyone is accusing the Japanese Gods xD  
_

_Let's see what happens in the next chapter!_

_Hope you like it! ^^_


	6. Crisis Averted

"Don't be afraid! It's but a lone _Nora_. What can it do without a wielder?" Ookuninushi declared in hopes that the Gods present would snap out.

Nora glanced at him.

"What can I do alone? Who said I was alone?" The _shinki_ grinned. "_Saa_, come my babies! Food is ready!"

Behind Nora, an unbelievable number of _ayakashi_ materialized.

Most Gods went to the meeting without their _shinki_ so their power was restricted. Many started shouting and running in panic.

Yato was still frozen. He thought, if Nora was there with _ayakashi_, then his Father wouldn't be too far away. He felt scared. Yukine tried to bring Yato's consciousness back though his words didn't have any effect.

Therefore, Bishamon slapped him as hard as she could.

"Wake up, Yato! We need to fight!"

Vaisravana's slap was effective.

"Huh, right... Sekki!"

Bishamon also called for Chouki. Kazuma was the only _shinki_ she had brought. She couldn't do much without weapons but having Chouki would, at least, help Yato and the other Gods to fight.

"Okay, listen up Yato! Chouki says there are a few camouflaged fiends. He's working on pinning down their location. In the mean time, cover me!" Bishamon planned.

As expected of a war God. She was quick to act, no matter the circumstances.

An _ayakashi_ resembling a panther dashed straight to her.

Although Yato intercepted it and threw a cross slash with his twin blades, the monster was quick on its feet and evaded the attack. After that, it jumped against the wall using it as propulsion. The _ayakashi_ flew across the room showing its big sharp claws.

Yato barely blocked the attack.

Meanwhile, another panther-like fiend approached Bishamon. The war God was able to jump over it, thanks to Chouki's warning. She landed on top of it with brutal strength, creating a crater of a few meters wide.

Even without her weapons, her strength was surreal.

"Yato, what are you doing? Chouki can't concentrate on the hidden monsters if he has to look out for the ones which are coming for my head!"

"Sorry! But these guys are tougher than the ones we fought the other day!"

Kofuku moved next to them, her Kokki in her right hand.

"These seem to be class SS _ayakashi_! With so few Gods fighting, I don't know if we'll be able to hold on for too long...!" Kofuku warned.

Even Ookuninushi was having a hard time fighting the fiends.

The situation looked dire.

Two more fiends ran in Yatogami's way, one from each side.

Yato waited until they were just a hair apart from him to jump. The_ ayakashi_ couldn't stop in time and bumped into each other. While they were still down and confused, the God of Fortune slashed right through them.

A few meters away from the chaos, Nora watched the Gods running around in panic like ants who can't find their way back to the colony. She laughed.

Her moment of glory wouldn't last for long, however.

The stray _shinki_ took a blow in the head, out of nowhere, and fell hard on the floor. The moment her tiny body landed on the ground, face first, all the _ayakashi_ present dissolved into thin air.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my friends, stray!" Hiyori pointed her fist to the defeated _shinki_.

As for Nora, she just clicked her tongue, completely annoyed.

"Hiyori?! How did you...?" Yato was surprised.

Without much delay, Ookuninushi apprehended the stray.

"Leave her in my care. I'll take her into custody and interrogate her."

Thanks to a half-phantom, the crisis was successfully averted.

* * *

The usual group was back on Kofuku's house.

Bishamon was also back in her domain but, before returning, she showered Hiyori with praise.

"You did an amazing job, Hiyori. I can't even imagine what could have happened if you didn't show up."

"Thank you. Although all I did was kick Nora." The girl smiled.

In heaven, time flows differently than on earth. Just a few minutes there, were equivalent to an hour. Hence, it was already sunset time when they came back.

Yato was still embarrassed concerning the last incident with Hiyori. Even so, he made sure to take her home safe and sound.

"Yato... About what happened last time..." The girl started, as soon as they reached her porch.

Yatogami instantly became flustered just by remembering.

"Why did you leave so suddenly...? Do you not like me...?"

"Th-that's not it. I think you were rushing it." The blue-eyed God revealed. "Look Hiyori, you're very special to me. I want to treasure you. But I'm a God and you're human. I don't know till what extent I'm allowed to live with you. And there is the lifespan issue... Besides, you said you were still a vir-virgin..." Yato's face became even more red. "Are you sure you want to give your first time to someone like me?"

Hiyori's feelings were real. She was certain she loved him. But he was right. There were a lot of issues they had to consider about before giving another step.

The girl kissed Yato goodbye and entered her house. Her eyes looked sad.

Yato felt a little bit guilty for making her feel down, but it was for the best.

He stayed a couple of minutes in front of her house. Afterwards, he turned around and walked back to Kofuku's.

That night, rain descended from the skies with might, thunders roaring furiously from time to time.

* * *

_Obs: What stupid Gods those were, so hopeless against a single stray shinki when all they had to do was break her focus. XD I'd feel ashamed to have them as my Gods, wouldn't you?_

_But finally Hiyori and Yato laid bare their true feelings. I wonder what they will decide from here onwards..._

_If you're just as curious as me, wait for the next chapter!_

_Hope you enjoyed this one! ^^_


	7. Sins and Promisses

Bishamon's clothes fell on the floor. She calmly walked in the hot spring's direction. The War God entered the water, one foot at a time.

There were flower petals floating on the water and the wind blew quietly, but surely.

It was neither cold nor hot. Just the perfect weather to relax.

"Vaisravana-sama, are you there?" Kazuma was looking for his God.

"Yes, you can come in, Kazuma."

"Eh, I must not." The _shinki_ replied, taking her privacy in consideration.

"If you need something, just come. Don't make me order you."

Kazuma went in, just as his master told him, his head hanging low.

Bishamon stood up. Her long silky blond hair fell perfectly on her body, covering her chest. The water was high enough to cover her up to her hips.

"What is it you need?" She spoke, her cheeks slightly pink from the heat of the water.

Before speaking, Kazuma took a small peek at the woman before him but quickly averted his eyes in embarrassment.

"We received a letter from Ookuninushi-sama. He's calling for another meeting. Apparently, he cracked Nora's plan."

"Did he really? Would she really turn on the Sorcerer so easily?" Bishamon was slightly surprised.

"She is a stray, after all..." Kazuma completed.

"So, when is that meeting going to be held?"

Kazuma said it would be two days from then and quickly turned around to leave.

Bishamon stopped him, though.

"Kazuma, stay here with me for a while. Join me."

The man's face became as red as a tomato.

"I-I shouldn't! I'll just ruin your resting time..."

"That was an order." The blond stepped out of the water and approached her _shinki_.

Kazuma gave a few steps backwards to make some space between them. However, his back encountered the wall so he couldn't move away anymore.

Bishamon's hands danced along his coat, unbuttoning it.

The _shinki_ was so flustered, he firmly closed his eyes.

"Will you make me undress all your clothes?" Bisha whispered on his ear.

That startled him, driving his heart crazy.

"No, no! I'll do it!"

The God stepped aside and then, Kazuma took off his shirt and unfastened his belt.

Bishamon stared at him attentively.

"Waa- Don't stare at me like that, Vaisravana-sama...!"

"Why not? Can't I admire my best man?"

Kazuma's body had the right amount of muscles. His fair skin was splattered with a few scars here and there.

Bisha cornered Kazuma against the wall again. Her cherry-colored lips closed in on his skin. She kissed all his scars, one by one.

The man couldn't help but to let out a few moans.

"I'm sorry Kazuma. You suffered so much just to protect someone like me. I remember each and every scar you have." The God now licked the scars. "Every time a new one is painted on your body, my guilt increases a notch. I'm a God and yet, I can't seem to be able to protect the ones I hold dear. Look at what happened with Tsuguha..."

"That was not your fault. It was all because the Sorcerer messed with us. Besides, it is our duty as _shinki_ to protect you. Not the other way around. You need to rely more on us." Kazuma gently embraced his God.

"Kazuma, this is an order. Never leave me alone." Bishamon kissed the man's lips.

"As you wish, my master."

* * *

A few days ago, this happened:

The room was small and dark. The only source of light came from an old light bulb stuck on the ceiling.

Nora sat on a chair, her hands and feet were tied tightly with ropes, her mouth covered with a muzzle.

A mysterious man entered the room with a briefcase of sorts. He placed the case on what looked like a surgical table. The man leisurely opened the case, revealing tons of laboratory tools.

"He's going to torture me, isn't he?" Nora thought. Sweat started dripping from her forehead due to fear.

"Are you going to cooperate, little girl?" The man initiated his interrogation.

Nora still had her mouth muzzled so she just glared at the person.

Since it seemed as if she wasn't going to confess easily, the individual took a surgical knife out of the bag.

The knife shimmered under the light bulb.

The man didn't waste any time. He quickly tore the girl's soft skin apart.

Suffocated screams tried to leave the muzzle, tears formed in her eyes.

Next, the person removed the gag of her mouth and continued with his inquiry.

"How did you control those _ayakashi_? Are you working for the Sorcerer?"

Nora kept her silence.

Considering she was still opposed to talking, the man determined it was best to use another tool.

This time around, he pulled off the girl's nails, one by one.

She screamed so hard, her voice was almost gone and her consciousness faded out.

"Sleeping already? That's not good." The person joked.

During that time, Fujisaki emerged from the shadows.

"_Arara_, who gave you permission to capture my daughter?" Fujisaki threatened.

Ookuninushi felt a disturbance and went to the room. But when he arrived, his lackey was unconscious on the floor and Fujisaki held Nora in his arms.

"_Konbanwa_, Ookuninushi-sama. I'm the Sorcerer, pleasured to meet you. Don't mind me, though. I just came to take back what's mine. Here's a present for taking care of her."

The Sorcerer drew some lines in the air with a brush and a couple of high class _ayakashi_ popped up out of nowhere.

Before leaving, he added:

"Now I only need to get my son back and wipe all you lowly Gods out of Heaven. You'll soon be out of commission, ahaha~"

Ookuninushi could only curse.

* * *

_Obs: For a change of pace, today I brought you some "eye candy". Bishamon and Kazuma are one of my fav ships in Noragami~ :p_

_Who would have thought Gods would resort to something as primitive as torture, though?_

_But now we know that the Sorcerer is going for Yato next. Pity Ookuninushi doesn't know Yatogami is the son he is looking for._

_Anyway, see ya on the next chapter! ^^_


	8. Yato's Resolve

"Kofuku, it's me, Hiyori!"

"Ah, Hiyori-chan! Thank you for coming so soon!" Kofuku greeted the half-phantom. Yukine stood behind her with a concerned face.

"What happened? You sounded nervous on the phone. And what's with those faces?"

Daikoku walked towards them and placed a hand in Hiyori's shoulder.

"Yato has gone missing." He finally revealed. "Yesterday he said he was going for a walk but hasn't come home since."

"Doesn't he do that sometimes, though? There's no real reason to be concerned."

"The problem is... We received a letter from Bishaa. Nora escaped and the Sorcerer said he'd need his son to put his plan in motion."

Hiyori's face became haunted.

"Are you implying he could have kidnapped him?" Hiyori said.

"It's highly probable. You know how useless he is without a _shinki_... I should have gone with him..." Yukine closed his right hand into a fist.

"We aren't sure if he really was taken or not. But Bishaa and Kazuma are looking for him as we speak. Could you help us, Hiyori-chan?" Kofuku asked.

Needless to say, the girl instantly agreed. She quickly ran out of the house. But where could she start looking?

She willingly left her human body behind and climbed a street light pole.

The wind blew gently, bringing with it a sporadic smell of wet asphalt. It seemed it was going to rain soon.

Hiyori focused hard to trace Yato's smell. It took her a while, but she was able to find faint traces of it.

She leapt from one pole to another, from roof to roof.

Yato's scent stopped near Hiyori's house.

"He was here...? Yato, where are you? Please, be safe..."

* * *

Yatogami opened his eyes. The ceiling he saw wasn't Kofuku's, he knew as much. But it wasn't all that unfamiliar.

"Father...?" He guessed right. "Shit, not again."

As he prepared to run away, his father entered the room.

"Hi son, did you sleep well?" He had a smile painted on his face that quickly pissed Yato off.

"What do you want this time? I'm going back."

"Are you going to those filthy Gods' side? Did you see what your dear God friends did to your sister? I even had to go out of my way to pick her up."

"You mean Hiiro?!"

"Do you have any other sisters?"

"But she was Ookuninushi's prisoner..."

"Yes. It was a hassle to find where he kept her. Anyway~ I need a favor from both of you. But she's not completely recovered yet."

"And what makes you think I'll work for you again?"

"You know well enough what will happen to your lover if you don't do what I say." Fujisaki threatened. "Now be a good brother and take care of your sister while I'm gone."

And just like that, Fujisaki disappeared.

* * *

Hiyori wanted to continue her search somehow, but she had to attend school. There was an important exam that day which she could not afford to miss.

The exam was a piece of cake to her. She was just one step away from her future as a doctor.

As soon as she turned the papers to the teacher, she dashed out of her classroom and ditched the rest of the classes.

Of course, it wouldn't be as easy as she thought.

Fujisaki intercepted her at the school gates.

"Are you okay, Hiyori-chan? You look worried and stressed." The boy mocked her.

"You have him, don't you?"

"Him? I'm lost Hiyori. What could you possibly be talking about?"

"Yato, of course!"

"Did my son leave you? Oh, you must be devastated. But fear not, you can always have me." Yato's father grabbed Hiyori's arm and brought her closer to him. "I'm way more experienced in sexual matters. I can make you forget Yato in a jiffy." He leaned over her, forcefully stealing a kiss.

Hiyori's reaction was that of utter disgust. She rubbed her lips with her arm.

"You must be joking. Who'd ever want someone like you?"

"Eh, impudent little child. Go weep in a corner for all eternity. You will never see Yaboku again."

As Fujisaki was going to do his usual magic trick of disappearance, Hiyori was able to grab his coat. Both left leaving no traces.

When they materialized back, they were in a old fashioned Japanese house. There were trees and wild vegetation all around it.

"This scent... Yato?" Hiyori realized. "Yato, are you here?! I came to rescue you! Yato!"

Fujisaki slapped the girl to shut her up and she fell on the ground.

"Who the hell gave you permission to come with me?!" The boy yelled.

"Huh, and who gave me an order not to?"

"You cheeky bitch!"

Fujisaki was going to slap the girl again, but Yato was fast enough to stop him.

"Yo, Hiyori." He was wearing the usual kind smile she so loved.

"Yaboku, go back inside the house."

"I can't comply to that order, father."

Fujisaki glared at his son.

"Go or not even you will be unscathed."

Yato placed himself in front of Hiyori with open arms, taunting his father.

"Do you think you can stop me? You don't even have your precious _shinki_." The boy laughed hysterically.

"It's fine. I've made my resolve. If I have to give my life to protect the person I love, I'll do so."

"Yato?!" Hiyori was stunned.

"Ahaha, so courageous. Or are you just plane idiotic? Giving your life for a mere human. Pathetic." Fujisaki's voice was full of scorn. "Fine. I'll make your wish come true because I love you son."

At that moment, Yato's father called Chiki and Nora was forcefully transformed into a rod and materialized in his hand.

"Eh, father? What are you going to do?!" Nora shouted, completely unaware of the situation.

A thunder roared across the sky and rain started falling.

* * *

_Obs: I hate Yato's father. Always looking down on people. And he even dared to steal a second kiss from Hiyori? D:_

_And Nora has to kill Yato. Will she really do it?_

_See ya on the next chapter! ^^_


	9. Nora

The sound of the rain falling was the only thing that could be heard.

Fujisaki held Chiki in his hand.

Yato stood in front of Hiyori ready to fight back.

A thunder roared, breaking the silence and initiating Fujisaki's attack. He dashed towards his son and brought the rod down on his head's direction.

The God of Calamity blocked it with his arms and counter attacked with a powerful kick.

Fujisaki shrugged it off and moved forward to strike again. He ran to Yato's left side and, as soon as Yato turned to face him, he jumped high and threw Chiki at him.

"Father?! Are you trying to kill my brother?!" Chiki hesitated and her movements slowed down.

Hiyori saw it as an opportunity. She also jumped and picked up the rod in mid-air.

"He-Hey! Take your filthy hands off of me!" Chiki shouted.

"Nice Hiyori!" Yatogami drew a thumbs up. "I wonder what would happen if I called her now?"

At that moment, Yato called for Hiki.

The girl turned back and immediately transformed into Yato's sword weapon.

"Mizuchi, what the hell do you think you're doing?" The father inquired.

"I can't help it, he called my other name! And what do _YOU_ think you're doing? I'm not going to murder him!"

Fujisaki called for Chiki again and the girl transformed back into the rod.

"Your brother wants to die! He said so! Ask him!"

"Hey, _YOU_'re the one who's going to die here and now." Yatogami retorted. "Hiki, come forth!"

One more time, Nora reversed to the other weapon.

"You do know that, if you kill me, you'll die too, right? Chiki!"

"Jeez!" Chiki was getting fed up and turned back to her Nora form. "Would both of you stop this stupid fight, already?! I'm injured and tired of shape-shifting non-stop!"

The girl stood in their middle and opened her arms, each arm facing one of them. Then, she summoned two water-based attacks shaped like dragons at both.

Father and son were knocked out.

Hiyori stood there thinking how weird their family disputes are, if they could be called that.

Nora glared at the half-phantom.

"Take him back with you."

"What...? Just like that?"

"Just this once, I'll let you go. I'm in no real condition to fight and I'm not in the mood for this nonsense battle. Although I could kill you with only one finger if I wanted to." Nora turned around, grabbed her father's collar and dragged him back to their house.

* * *

Hiyori found her way back to Kofuku's somehow.

Yaboku was put in bed so he could rest. Yukine sat beside him.

The boy promised he'd never leave him alone again.

It didn't take long for the God to regain his consciousness back.

"Yukine...? I'm back home?"

The blond hugged his friend with tears on the verge of his eyes.

"Ah... I'm sorry Yukine."

Yukine didn't understand why he was apologizing.

"I called for Hiki again even though I promised you I wouldn't do it anymore..."

"It's okay idiot. Hiyori told us what happened."

"Right! Where is she?!"

Someone knocked on the door. It was the girl. She was wearing a lovely smile on her face.

As soon as the God saw her, all tension left his body.

"You're safe... I'm glad."

"That's what I should be saying, you know."

"How did we-"

Hiyori already knew what he was about to ask.

"Nora let us go."

Yato was dumbfounded.

"My opinion of her might have changed a little bit." The girl took a seat near Yukine. "Don't get me wrong. I still think she's evil, but I learned that she, at least, loves her family. If she didn't, she wouldn't have let me take you away from them."

"She's always misunderstood. She does love me and Father. That's exactly why she does bad stuff. She only wants Father to praise her." Yato breathed in and let it all out. "I have a favor to ask."

Hiyori and Yukine were all ears.

"I want to save her. If she stays by Father's side, she'll die for sure. He was willing to use her even when she was badly hurt. We could die and he wouldn't even bat an eye, as long as his plans work out."

"Tch-" Yukine clicked his tongue. "You know I don't like her... But if that's your wish. How do we do that?"

"First we need to take care of his _ayakashi_ army and discover what he's planning."

"Did you call~?" Kofuku and Daikoku stood near the door.

"No, I didn't. Go back downstairs! I can't involve you guys in my affairs..."

"When they decided to attack the God's Conference, they made it our affair too." Bishamon's voice was heard. "We're all in this mess together, now."

"Bishamon...! I knew you loved me!" Yato jumped at Bishamon's arms with puppy eyes, only to get punched in the face.

"Don't make me regret this, idiot God."

The group laughed together.

* * *

_Obs: So, huh... First of all... I'm sorry for the LONG wait and thank you for waiting!_

_Ahh, the Nora part where she turned back and forth into Yato and Fujisaki's weapon was really fun to write xD_

_We're entering the final chapters of this story, now._

_The group will work together to discover what Yato's Father wants and how to overthrow his plans._

_Will they be able to rescue Nora like Yato wants, though?_

_Well, tune in for the next chapters!_

_I hope you'll continue to support me and this story despite how long I might take to write new chapters! (Inspiration doesn't always knock on my door and life keeps throwing rocks at me now and then... :v )_


End file.
